The simplest light-emitting system among luciferases is performed by the luminescence reaction only with a luciferin and molecular oxygen, and a representative light-emitting system utilizes coelenterazine as a light-emitting substrate. Since the luminescence reaction is simple, a reporter assay using the gene has been widely used. Among luciferases used in the light-emitting system that utilizes coelenterazine as a substrate, Oplophorus luciferase, Gaussia luciferase and the like are known as secreted luciferases.
Oplophorus luciferase was isolated from the deep-sea shrimp that is classified in crustaceans and the protein was identified by Shimomura, et al. in 1978 (Non-Patent Document 1). In 2000, Inouye et al. revealed by isolation of the gene that Oplophorus luciferase is a complex composed of 35 kDa protein consisting of 320 amino acid residues and 19 kDa protein consisting of 169 amino acid residues (Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 2). It has also been demonstrated by gene expression using Escherichia coli and cultured animal cells that the catalytic domain responsible for the luminescent oxidation of coelenterazine is present in the 19 kDa protein (Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 2). When a gene encoding the 19 kDa domain protein is expressed in Escherichia coli, it is expressed as inclusion bodies over 95%. It is reported that the 19 kDa protein is expressed as a soluble form in the Escherichia coli system using the fusion protein with protein A derived ZZ-domain (Non-Patent Document 3). On the other hand, it is shown that cultured animal cells do not secret the 19 kDa protein by their own signal peptide sequence for secretion but the 19 kDa protein have a luminescence activity in the cells (Non-Patent Document 2). In 2012, a method of conventional random mutagenesis was applied to this gene of the 19 kDa domain protein to produce the mutagenized 19 kDa domain gene, which was shown to provide higher activity than that of native 19 kDa protein, named “nanoLuc.” NanoLuc shows the difference of 16 amino acid residues with the native 19 kDa protein, which consists of 169 amino acid residues (KAZ), indicating 90.5% identity (Non-Patent Document 4). However, the essential amino acid residues for luminescence function are not identified and the function of mutated amino acid residues remains unclear. Patent Document 2 discloses the mutated 19 kDa protein including nanoLuc, which shows higher activity than that of native 19 kDa protein.
Coelenterazine, a light-emitting substrate, is also known as a light-emitting substrate for Renilla luciferase of Renilla reniformis or as a source of light emission for the photoprotein aequorin isolated from Aequorea victoria and is a compound having an imidazopyrazinone ring as a core structure. The mechanism of light emission is considered as follows. Molecular oxygen attaches to coelenterazine and the resulting peroxide produces the dioxetanone. Subsequently, decarboxylation proceeds to form the coelenteramide anion at the excited state, which is supposed to be a light emitter. And when the anion relaxes to the ground state, it is considered to produce light emission of blue (λmax=460-490 nm). More than 50 coelenterazine analogues have been synthesized so far and luminescence properties have been investigated by using them as substrates. In particular, Oplophorus luciferase has a broad range of substrate specificity compared to other coelenterazine-type luciferases. It is difficult to find out coelenterazine analogues showing the luminescence activity with at least 5-fold higher than that of coelenterazine (Non-Patent Documents 5-9).